The present invention relates to an instrument cluster having a housing, a system support to receive indicating instruments, and a circuit board which is connected by fastening elements to a system support.
An instrument cluster is already generally known which consists of a system support having a circuit board and various indicating instruments and indicating displays, The individual parts consist in part of rigid plastic and are connected to each other by connections which are also rigid. If the outside temperature or the operating temperature of the vehicle increases greatly, the instrument clusters with the corresponding indicating instruments expand and large inaccuracies in indication can occur, since for instance, the measurement mechanisms which are arranged on the circuit board can shift with respect to the dials.